Hair
by demonicnargles
Summary: Naruto liked his hair. It never needed any sort of special cleaning. But when his friend Ino feels it after the one time he actually used shampoo, she demanded that he do so from then on. And since he enjoyed it when she played with his hair... One-shot.


Hair

Naruto liked his hair. It never needed any sort of special cleaning. But when his friend Ino feels it after the _one_ time he actually used shampoo, she demanded that he do so from then on. And since he enjoyed it when she played with his hair...

* * *

Naruto decided he'd try it. Why not? Everyone else used shampoo. And since Naruto had gotten a small bottle of the stuff free from his last mission, he might as well.

Lather and rinse. Rinse some more to get rid of the weird, slick feeling. Rinse some more to make it go away. But the odd sensation was not going away. Giving up, Naruto had gotten out of the shower and gone about the rest of his morning routine. His hair felt so weird. He was never going to do that again.

When he walked outside the door of his apartment, the first thing he noticed was that his head felt _much_ cooler. It had to be the shampoo. Making his hair do stupid stuff, and his head feel weird. The coolness was kinda nice, since Naruto was always running hot. Stupid fox giving him a fast metabolism, that burned inside him only slightly cooler than fire.

But Naruto still didn't like it. It felt so odd that he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from using it. It was distracting. When he got to the Hokage's office, to do some more of Oba-chan's paperwork in preparation to succeeding her some day, he kept stopping because a slight draft would blow through his hair. Normally, these weak breezes, caused by the open window and people rushing by, wouldn't have even caught his attention.

But his hair was extra clean. It actually _moved_ with the breeze. Air could go through it. Suddenly the blonde top to Naruto's head was no longer a yellow helmet. It was... hair.

Naruto swore that as soon as he was done with this, he was going to go roll in the mud or _something_ to make this stupid feeling go away.

He thought that right up until the time Ino walked in, and began playing with his hair, as she often did. Ever since they had become a couple several weeks back, after Sakura rejected Naruto in a particularly brutal fashion, Ino had stopped by to see how he was doing, playing with his hair as he worked. It was pretty relaxing for Naruto, and Ino seemed to enjoy it.

The girl immediately commented on his hair. "Wow, Naruto. You're hair is so soft today." She leaned in and sniffed it. "Ooh, shampoo. I thought you liked going all natural, Naruto?"

The blonde boy was a little too distracted to answer immediately. His head was very sensitive right now, and he couldn't find his voice amid the wonderful sensations Ino was causing on his scalp. Naruto could feel every finger running through his slick, soft blonde hair, and when she sniffed at it, he could _feel_ her breath, and the tip of her nose resting against his hair.

"Naruto?"

The Hokage-to-be took a breath and recovered himself enough to speak. "Yeah, I got some on my last mission and I decided to see what it was all about."

Although he couldn't see her, Naruto knew Ino was smiling. She continued to mess with his hair, and Naruto's eyes half-closed in bliss. She could not have _any_ idea how good that felt.

When Ino leaned in next to Naruto's ear to whisper to him, he shivered. "Hey, Naruto. You should use shampoo more often."

Naruto aroused himself from his mindless pleasure to respond. "I don't really like it so much, Ino. It feels all weird."

Ino ran her fingers agonizingly slowly through his hair, from back to front, then drew her fingertips down his temples and across his cheeks, stroking his whisker-marks with feather-light touches.

Ino walked around the chair and sat in his lap, putting her face right in his, as she continued to massage his cheeks. "I'll make it worth your while, Naruto-kun."

From then on, Naruto used shampoo.

* * *

Short, yes. But I hope you liked it. I can't do too much longer than this today, since I have company over. Let me know what you think of it.

-demonicnargles


End file.
